


In The Jungle

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community:30_lemons, F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the fuck is Xemnas sending a fire elemental to the jungle, anyway?" Axel complains about the heat. Xion is at least somewhat sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Jungle

The Deep Jungle, Xion has come to realize, is hot. Hot and very, very sticky. She can feel the sweat running down her back, dripping from between her shoulders straight down her back, making her shirt stick to her. She can feel the sweat running down her front, too, between her breasts and down her belly, as well as down her face. It stings her eyes, and she has to constantly push her bangs out of her face. She glances up and sees Axel's sweaty face, and decides that then again, it could be worse….

Axel's face is red, and he is dripping with sweat. His high body temperature, which is an asset in cold worlds, is a huge handicap in this one. His spiky red hair is plastered down, and he is panting hard. In between pants, there is profanity. "Fuckin'… hate this world," he grumbles, glaring around the trees. The clearing they're standing in, one of many clearings, is filled with hot mist, and poor Axel seems to be almost melting.

"Maybe… maybe we should rest?" Xion suggests, her voice a bit timid. "I mean, just until you're less tired, maybe?" She offers him a shy smile, but isn't surprised when he doesn't return it.

"Only an idiot like Xemnas would send a fuckin' fire elemental to a hot, wet place," Axel grouses, and sits down with a thump under one tree, leaning back against it. He's in a ranting mood - even if he doesn't feel anything, he gets into the swing of pretending to, and sometimes even pretend emotions can gain momentum. "Especially a fuckin' rainforest. Why not send that fuckin' flower boy? It'd suit him better, anyway." He begins to unzip his coat, revealing his sweat soaked black shirt. It's so wet that it's sticking to him, and Xion can practically count his ribs through it. "And what the fuck is up with these uniforms?" He pulls the shirt over his head. "The fucker has a leather kink and has to inflict it on the rest of us."

"A leather kink?" Xion watches him take his gloves off, deciding to follow his lead. After all, it _is_ hot, and her hands are sweating so much she doesn't think the gloves would actually do any good. So she peels her gloves off and puts them into her pockets, looking down at her sweaty, pale, wrinkly fingers. "What's that mean?" She begins to unzip her coat as well, relishing (well, as much as a Nobody can) the feel of the new (if still hot and humid) air on her chest.

"Means he gets off on leather." Axel kicks off his boots and yanks his socks off, wriggling his pale, wrinkled toes. "Wouldn't be surprised, fucker seems kinky as all hell." He stretches, leaning against the tree in just his jeans.

"Gets off?" Xion shrugs out of her own coat, wincing at the way the sweaty leather feels against her skin. The boots and socks follow, and she giggles, pressing her own big (for her size, at any rate) foot up against his bigger one. They're sitting across from each other, in the shade of one of the huge, vine covered trees. Then Xion has a thought. "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" He absently presses against her foot with his own, concentrating more on the way the sweat is making her shirt cling to her, admiring her small breasts. Because her shirt is white (and he'll have to ask her why she's wearing a white shirt instead of the usual black, at some point), it's also practically transparent, and he can just make out her nipples through the clinging material.

"What's "getting off" mean?" She brushes the sweaty hair off of her face, scooting to the side, until she is sitting next to him, just close enough to touch if she reaches over. With this sticky heat, she doesn't really want to actually touch. She closes her eyes, resting her head on the tree trunk, not really thinking about the question, just concentrating on her breathing and the fact that each breath seems to be like inhaling steam.

"Either jackin' off or fucking," Axel says, and reaches over to tousle her limp hair with one hand. She does look cute, even as limp as everything is from sweat.

"And what's "kinky" mean?" Xion shifts away from his hand - it's too damn _hot_, although she hasn't ever said "damn" before. Well, now is as good a time as any, right? Especially when she just wants to climb out of her own skin and stop being so… yuck.

"Means you like fucking in some not normal way." Axel glances over at her sideways, his green eyes full of trouble. "Hey, Xion, what say you we go find somewhere to cool off? I think I smell water a few feet off."

"How can you smell water?" Xion sits up, wiping her forehead with her arm. It doesn't really fix anything, just spreads the sweat around.

"I just can," Axel says impatiently, and leans down, grabbing all of his clothes. "Come on. Xemnas can go fuck himself - I ain't trekking through any more of this heat unless I can wash some of this damn sweat off."

Xion obediently follows him, her own clothing carried over one arm. She does regret taking her shoes off - she nearly steps in something (or on something) several times. But it turns out, Axel is right. There's a murky lagoon in front of them, with a waterfall nearby. There are large animals - hippos, Axel said - some ways away, but they don't look too dangerous. She glances over at Axel, who is stripping his pants off and folding them into a pile on a drier piece of land. "Axel, are you sure we're allowed to…?"

"If I don't cool off, I'm gonna melt." Axel runs his hands through his hair, which is still more or less flat. He's down to his boxers now, and he glances at Xion, then stops taking his clothing off. "C'mon, baby girl, live a little." Then he snorts at the irony of the comment. "The water is cool, it's fuckin' hot, and what Xemnas don't know can't hurt him, can it?"

Xion worries her lip, thinking. She doesn't want to get in trouble, but the sticky heat feels like a damp washcloth over her face, making it harder to breathe, and the water looks awfully inviting…. Xion wriggles out of her pants, leaving on her panties and her shirt. She watches Axel look at her hopefully, holding his hand out. "Axel, can I ask a question?" She takes his hand, squeezing his fingers.

"You just did," Axel says, and lifts her up. Without any ceremony, he throws her into the lagoon.

Xion _shrieks_ and flails about, trying to keep her head above water because even if she technically doesn't need to breathe, her body doesn't remember that, and in situations such as these, the body always wins over the brain. So she yells at Axel (as much as she can yell, without inhaling too much water) and thrashes, looking and sounding almost like she has emotions, because even Nobodies value their un-lives.

Axel rolls his eyes and jumps in next to her. He grabs her under the arm and hauls her up to his chest, moving his hands from her underarms to her bottom, squeezing it and supporting her with it. "Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?" He demands, talking into her hair. The water is not, in fact, that cool, but it's at least cooler then the air outside of the water, or the water in the air. He can stand having another body up close to his, submerged as he is. Although he doesn't want to think about whatever mucky thing it is that squishes between his toes.

"You didn't ask," Xion mumbles into his neck, her breath hot enough that it would be uncomfortable, if he felt like moving. Then she hits him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Axel shifts, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and supporting Xion with the other. For all that she's a tiny little thing, the girl can hit _hard_.

"For throwing me into the water," Xion mumbles into his neck. She stays still for a minute, her arms wrapped around his middle, then remembers the question she was going to ask. "Axel, you said kinky means you like… doing that stuff in a not normal way." She shifts, feeling her wet shirt stick to her like a second skin. "So if there's a not normal way, what's a normal way?"

"The not normal ways usually involve tying people up or makin' 'em act like dogs or puttin' 'em in diapers, stuff like that," Axel says, and presses another kiss to her sweaty forehead. "Although I'm not saying those ways aren't fun either." He presses her closer to him with one hand. His other hand slides down into the back of her panties, to stroke along the crack of her ass with one long finger.

"But what's normal?" Xion squirms, feeling his finger move further in. "Axel, what're you _doing_?" She's perfectly fine with his bony fingers in other parts of her body - heck, she likes them in other parts of her body. But that isn't a place that she associates with putting things in.

"Well, this is perfectly normal, baby girl," Axel says, and he kisses her forehead. "Isn't it nice?" His finger is inside of her, only it isn't inside of her where she… normally associates it. He's careful, moving slowly, until he's up to the second knuckle and she's shaking as she holds on to him. His cock is hard and poking through the slot in front of his boxers, brushing against her thigh. "C'mon, baby girl, don't you want to cool off?"

"Well, won't that make us h-h-hotter?" Xion arches her back, grinding against him, because she can feel a throb start between her legs that is almost a parody of a heartbeat. "Moving more, I mean. 'cause doing that stuff always makes you hotter." She squirms more, rocking cautiously against his hand, because, well, it does feel good. A bit different, but kind of nice.

"Oh, I always think you're hot, baby girl," Axel murmurs, and he almost winces inside, because that… that was pretty bad. But he doesn't care right now, not really, because right now he's going to concentrate on getting her panties off and get his boxers at least down enough to free his cock, all the while crooking and flexing his finger inside of her and trying to get her to loosen her legs enough to get his boxers off and her panties off.

"Axel…." Xion squirms. "I dunno…." She isn't entirely aroused enough for this to really work, although his hand is sending little tingles down her back. She's interested, sort of, but she needs more convincing, at least physically. She also feels some tiny modicum of embarrassment for being in this lagoon, not wearing anything on the bottom and her white shirt pretty much transparent. She hasn't seen anyone, but what if they're watching from the bushes? She doesn't really feel embarrassment, but some little part of her brain says that she should, and like every other Nobody, she pretends that she feels, and if you pretend long enough, it's almost real.

Axel rolls his eyes and lets go of her with the hand not attached to the finger inside of her. He makes her look up at him, putting his hand under her chin, and kisses her, a proper, soft kiss, a hot, wet kiss that leaves her nerves singing and her toes curling against his lower back. He can feel her tiny body shaking like a leaf, clutching her closer to him. He breaks their kiss, nuzzling her cheek with his cheek. He begins to kiss down, from her mouth to her jaw to her chin to her neck. Then he needs to do some maneuvering, but eventually he manages, although he regretfully (as it were) has to withdraw his finger from her.

Xion squirms, then whimpers, leaning back, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. She lets go of one of his shoulders, covering her eyes with one hand. She can feel his hot mouth on her nipple through her wet shirt, and it's a different kind of hot, because this is a hot that makes her whimper and work as hard as she can not to thrash against him in order to not be dropped. She whimpers as he sucks on her nipple, hard, then nips it, hard enough to make her yelp and glare at him through her fingers. "That hurt," she mumbles, but her accusatory tone is weak, because her hips are rocking and her whole body feels electrified, like her nerves are made out of Demyx's sitar strings. When his mouth goes to her other nipple, she whimpers and uncovers her face to tug on his hair, gently. She's ready, now. She can't argue that she feels wet between the legs - well, a wet that isn't the murky lagoon water or sweat, and she can feel the beginning of an ache, the tightening and loosening of the muscles inside of her.

"You want me, baby girl?" Axel presses his cock against her, just hard enough to make her feel it, not enough to satisfy anything. He carefully spreads her thighs open, the water at least partially supporting her. He's mildly surprised (as surprised as he can be) at the fact that he's barely noticing the heat - he can feel the sweat dripping down his back, but then again, that might be the water. He carefully aligns his cock to her, looking down at her hazy blue eyes. "You want it, right, baby girl?"

Xion squirms and nods, gaping her legs wider. "Please," she mumbles, reaching down to help guide him in, and he slides into her slowly, pulling her to sit up straight, so that she's practically impaled on him. She feels his nose pressing down on top of her head, feels his legs shaking the tiniest bit as she wraps her legs around his hips, locking her ankles. She feels… full, full from his cock and full from the thick air she's breathing, which makes it feel like she's trying to breath in fog. But it feels so _good_, in an almost larger than life way, leaving her shaking and holding on tightly with her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping from the sweat.

Axel growls, shallowly thrusting his hips. The way she's clutching him to her means that he can't get too far out of her, but he can't complain, because she's scalding hot and wet, and even if he can feel the sweat dripping off of him, making his hold on her hips slippery, he doesn't care. Instead, he reaches back, and once again, slips a finger into her. He twitches the finger inside of her, searching for a particular… spot, even if it is on the other side. He knows when he finds it, because she spasms around him and makes a high pitched squeaking noise, squeezing him so tightly that his eyes nearly cross.

Xion whimpers, holding on to him as tightly as she can. She rocks her hips, whimpering as she feels his cock move inside of her, feels his fingers move inside her as well. Everything is so slippery, from her legs, with the heels digging into his lower back, to her fingers, slip-sliding along his back. She feels… well, whatever she usually feels when she does things like this, she's feeling it magnified. Maybe the sticky heat amplifies whatever little feeling Nobodies have? She's about to ask Axel about it, but he jerks his hips in such a way as to grind against her clit, and she's lost in a wave of white sparks.

"You gonna come for me, baby girl?" Axel keeps thrusting into her, feeling her start to twitch around him. "You like my cock and my hands?" His finger presses down on the spot, right near her g-spot, to make her spasm again. "Gonna come for Daddy?" He feels his own orgasm approaching, feels the faint pulse in his cock get stronger. His legs are shaking so much that he is almost surprised that he hasn't fallen down, except that maybe the muscles in his legs know that if he does that, his cock will probably slip out of Xion, and he can't be having with that.

"Y-yeah," Xion mumbles, and turns her face up to his for a kiss. She feels her orgasm building up in her belly, slipping between her vertebrae and sliding across her skin, and she doesn't have a chance to kiss Axel before she comes. She bites his shoulder, feeling her whole body spasm around him, squeezing him tightly. She shudders and shakes, feeling the icy lightning race through her body, and then she goes limp, clutching him like a vine.

Axel growls and holds her tighter, leaving bruises in her hips. He hilts himself inside of her, his cock twitching and spasming. He feels a bit like his brains are leaking out of his head and into her, and when his orgasm is finally finished, his legs finally give in. Luckily, he falls down slowly, so the two of them end up sinking down, but still able to breathe. Their heads are above water, and both of them are panting. He kisses her sweaty forehead and clutches her to his chest, his spiky red hair pasted almost flat from the sweat and the water.

Xion presses her forehead against his, leaning forward and pressing a quiet kiss to his mouth. That was… that was definitely different. She makes a face as Axel pulls his finger out of her, but she doesn't complain, because she feels even hotter then she did before, feels the sweat drip down her face. The water helps a bit, at least. The bits of her that are covered by the water are cooled down.

"Aw, fuck…" Axel groans, leaning back and sliding out of her. "It's still too fuckin' hot," he growls, and shifts his grip on Xion.

"It was your idea, remember?" Xion reminds him, still clutching him because she doesn't want to fall off of him.

"Shut up," Axel grumbles, leaning back further, until his hair is under the water. "I don't care how good the fuckin' is. I'm _never_ coming back to this world."

Xion snorts. "It isn't so bad," she says without much conviction.

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" Axel hugs her to his chest, ruffling her hair.

"You just wouldn't know truth if it bit you," Xion mumbles, resting her head on his shoulder.

Axel snorts, but doesn't bother pushing her away or responding. That would take energy he doesn't have.


End file.
